As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in communicating data across different types of networks. For example, a wireless network may include one or more access nodes, such as base stations, for providing wireless voice and data service to wireless devices in various coverage areas of the one or more access nodes. However, there may be other types of access nodes within a coverage area of the one or more access nodes, such as small access nodes, Wi-Fi routers, or other types of wireless access points having their own communication networks and wireless devices connected thereto. Direct communication between different types of access nodes, particularly those on different networks, is often limited and generally requires complex protocols, interfaces, and setup of various communication paths through other wide-area networks such as the internet, cloud, etc.